Feliz cumpleaños!
by Hitomi-Uchiha
Summary: sin ideas k colocar, jejej solo entren y vean si les gusta P


A todos los que me van a leer, solo quiero agradecerles por adelantado y darles unas pautas para que puedan entender la lectura, solo por si acaso pues se que todos son tan inteligentes como para notar como escribo, bueno es lo siguiente:

– acciones –

(pensamientos)

_(intervenciones mías)_

* * *

Era un día normal para los tripulantes del Nadesico.

Últimamente no tenían mucho que hacer, pues desde que se había firmado el tratado de paz con Júpiter las únicas misiones que se llevaban a cabo eran las de investigación y reconocimientos de nuevas áreas, por lo que mayormente se dedicaban a realizar una serie de actividades rutinarias con el fin de matar el aburrimiento.

Mientras tanto una chica peli azulada buscaba a alguien sin descanso, hasta que lo encontró dirigiéndose a su habitación a descansar.

¿?: Akitooo….

Akito: Qué?... Ah eres tú…

Yurika: ahhhhh – tomando aire – Akito querido, por fin te encontré

Akito: (¿querido?) que quieres Yurika.

Yurika: - lo toma de un brazo y lo abraza – _(disculpen la redundancia xD) _sabes, estoy muy contenta porque ya solo falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y estoy organizándote una gran sorpresa, tengo un regalo especial para ti; es algo que ni te imaginas, de verdad se que te va a gustar…

Akito: (no otra vez) que? No quiero que me hagas una fiesta sorpresa Yurika.

Yurika: ay pero te va a encantar… eh? Pero como sabes que va a ser una fiesta sorpresa, así no tiene caso; bueno no le digas a nadie que sabes ok, así…

Akito: que como sé? Todos los años ha sido lo mismo y estoy harto, puedes aunque sea por esta vez dejarte de tonterías y dejarme en paz.

Yurika: pero Akito yo…

Akito: buenas noches – se va –

Yurika: – Triste y decepcionada se dirige a su habitación, allí se arroja a su cama – pero Akito yo solo quiero hacerte feliz – una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, más al momento una mirada de decisión surge en ella y se levanta de golpe – bueno Akito si no quieres que te moleste con mis tonterías, así será – nuevamente con tristeza – no importa si no estoy contigo, después de todo yo solo lo arruinaría, solo te molesto, creo que va a ser mejor así.

Toda la semana la pasó tranquilo aunque algo le incomodaba, es que Yurika está rara, distante, ni siquiera me saluda, se decía; pensó que sería lo normal pues todos los años le hacia lo mismo mientras organizaba aquellas fiestas, ya pasará, se dijo, pero algo en su interior le decía lo0 contrario, solo esperaba no equivocarse.

Lo evitaba y sabía que el lo notaba pero estaba tratando de cumplir su palabra, sabía que todo estaba mejor así, ya no quería arruinar otro cumpleaños suyo, por lo que, aunque le doliera, hizo de tripas corazón y se alejó de él, deseando que todo pasara rápido para así dejar de evitarlo pues le dolía mucho el no verlo o estar lejos de él.

Llegó el día, durante la mañana recibió los saludos de todos más no encontró rastro alguno de aquella capitana de ojos zafiro que lo volvía loco _(literalmente_ _), _aquello le pareció extraño, pues ella ya debería esta colgada de {el, pero decidió que lo mejor era restarle importancia y de esa forma se dirigió a realizar sus labores.

Durante la tarde deseó ir a buscarla, pues era de lo más raro que hasta ese momento no hubiera aparecido, pero surgieron ciertos trabajos que lo mantuvieron ocupado hasta entrada la noche.

Estaba realmente cansado y de mal humor, sentía que se habían empeñado en mantenerlo ocupado y sumado a ello a no había visto a la capitana y ya la extrañaba (pero solo un poquito), estaba dispuesto a buscarla cuando Megumi apareció y lo llevo casi a rastras a la cafetería, poniéndole un pretexto cualquiera.

Si no fuera mujer, se decía…

Cuando llegaron todo estaba oscuro, entonces…

Todos: – prendiendo las luces – SORPRESA!!!!!!!

Akito: eh?!, jejeje – riendo tontamente – realmente me sorprendieron, no me lo esperaba.

Todos se fueron acercando uno a uno a saludarlo y a darle su regalo.

Momentos después ya todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la comida; Akito notó que Ruri estaba sola sentada mirando con cara de aburrimiento todo, entonces se le acercó.

Akito: oye Ruri, no sabes donde está la capitana? Me parece raro que no esté aquí, después de todo ella fue quien organizó todo esto, no es así?

Ruri: no, la fiesta fue organizada por todos menos por la capitana, me parece que dijo: "no quiero participar esta vez, no tengo ánimos para ello".

Akito: de verdad? (es insólito, no lo puedo creer, le habrá pasado algo?) Oye Ruri sabes donde está?

Ruri: ella ha pasado todo el día en su habitación, no ha salido ni para comer.

Akito: – con cara de preocupación – crees que le haya pasado algo?

Ruri: no lo sé

Akito: creo que será mejor que la vaya a ver. Chau Ruri.

Ruri: Idiotas….

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su habitación y se paró frente a su puerta, era la primera vez que estaba allí y se sentía extraño, guardó silencio pues creyó escuchar algo, prestó atención al escuchar ciertos sollozos.

Akito: Yurika está llorando? – Sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta – Yurika estás ahí – la habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía ver bien, aún así notó como un bulto se incorporaba en la cama, se acercó lentamente y prendió la luz – estás bien?

Yurika: (pero que hace aquí, parece preocupada; estará así por mi) si, estoy bien, pero tu que haces aquí, deberías estar en tu fiesta – se podía escuchar la música a lo lejos debido a lo estrepitosa que era –

Akito: es que noté que no estabas allí y m enteré de que no habías participado en la organización de la fiesta, por lo que pensé que te podía haber pasado algo.

Yurika: no, no tengo nada; solo no quería molestarte, quería que pasaras un gran día y yo no quería arruinártelo.

Akito: ah?...pero que dices?

Flash Back 1:

¿?: Akitooo….

Akito: Qué?... Ah eres tú…

Yurika: ahhhhh – tomando aire – Akito querido, por fin te encontré

Akito: (¿querido?) que quieres Yurika.

Yurika: - lo toma de un brazo y lo abraza – _(disculpen la redundancia xD) _sabes, estoy muy contenta porque ya solo falta una semana para tu cumpleaños y estoy organizándote una gran sorpresa, tengo un regalo especial para ti; es algo que ni te imaginas, de verdad se que te va a gustar…

Akito: (no otra vez) que? No quiero que me hagas una fiesta sorpresa Yurika.

Yurika: ay pero te va a encantar… eh? Pero como sabes que va a ser una fiesta sorpresa, así no tiene caso; bueno no le digas a nadie que sabes ok, así…

Akito: que como sé? Todos los años ha sido lo mismo y estoy harto, puedes aunque sea por esta vez dejarte de tonterías y dejarme en paz.

Yurika: pero Akito yo…

Akito: buenas noches – se va –

Fin del Flash Back

Se sentía mal, se podría decir culpable, entonces era por aquello por lo que lo estaba evitando y por lo que hoy se había encerrado en su habitación solo para no molestarlo.

Akito: Yurika yo…

Yurika: – lo miró atentamente, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento – Akito…

Akito: lo siento, no quise decirte que eres una molestia, solo que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, como sea, lo siento, no quiero que te pongas así por mi culpa.

Yurika: – sonriendo levemente – gracias Akito.

Akito: eh? Gracias porque? – con cara de que pensaba en algo – es verdad, ahora que recuerdo, tu dijiste que tenías un regalo especial para mi.

Yurika: ah?...ahhh… pero, lo que pasa es que después de ese día ya no preparé nada para ti.

Akito: bueno, ya no importa.

Yurika: – mirándolo algo pensativa – ya lo tengo!!

Akito: eh? Que cosa?

Yurika: jejej – mostrando una hermosa sonrisa – ya tengo tu regalo.

Akito: de verdad? Y que es? – Mostrando cierta cara de curiosidad como si se tratara de un niño pequeño –

Yurika: – mirándolo y riendo por ello – bueno – de pronto se pone algo seria y sonrojada se acerca a él –

Akito: que pasa?

Yurika: sabes Akito, yo quiero regalarte mi primer beso.

Akito: tu primer beso?

Flash Back 2:

Yurika: yo se que no desperdiciaras algo tan importante

Akito: que?

Yurika: vamos Akito, tu sabes que nunca nadie me ha besado

Fin del Flash Back 2

Cuando volvió a la realidad notó como el rostro de ella estaba tan cerca del suyo, al momento sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos y se movían lenta y algo torpemente.

A diferencia de lo que muchas veces pensó, no le resultó para nada desagradable y suavemente colocó una mano detrás de su nuca y con la otra sujetó su cintura, tratando así de profundizar aquel beso.

Ella sonrió dentro del beso al sentirse aceptada pues esperaba que el la rechazara como siempre lo hacía, por ello había dudado antes de hacerlo pero ahora no se arrepentía, pues estaba recibiendo su primer beso e la persona que siempre había soñado y deseado.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron, ambos respiraban agitadamente y estaban sonrojados; ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados como disfrutando del momento, cosa que hizo que él sonriera pues le parecía muy tierna y más bonita de esa manera.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo quedó mirando profundamente como queriendo comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño.

Akito: gracias.

Yurika: eh? – saliendo de su ensoñación – porque?

Akito: es que este es el mejor regalo de todos.

Yurika: l – abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego sonrió y lo abrazó escondiendo se rostro en su pecho – de nada, querido.

Akito: (ahora que lo pienso, no suena tan mal) Yurika – la llamó suavemente –

Yurika: uhm…?

Akito: sabes, me gustaría que me des de esos regalos más seguido aunque no sea una fecha especial – sonriendo pícaramente –

Yurika: ah? – Mirándolo atentamente y luego sonriendo abochornada – claro, cuando quieras. Ahh… lo olvidaba!

Akito: que?

Yurika: feliz cumpleaños!!!

* * *

Finalmente solo les pido que se acuerden de mi y si les gustó o no bueno lo que sea que dios quiera, me dejen un review ya que así contribuyen a mi formación como escritora, no importa si es bueno o malo, solo sean sinceros conmigo, si es malo díganmelo pues así talvez se me quite la idea de que puedo llegar a escribir más relatos para ustedes y me tire de un puente, esteeeeeeee…. Bueno ni tanto, todavía tengo cosas que hacer xD!, bueno, en resumen: DEJENME REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!

PD: no esoty desesperada, aunque parezca =)


End file.
